Sonic Underground: Shadows
by xbrokenheartsyndromex
Summary: Five years ago, the gang defeated Eggman for what they thought was the last time. Now five years later, Eggman has returned with two new sidekicks to his advantage. What will happen when he tries to destroy all of Mobius? What will happen when Shadow finally learns the truth about the murders of the Robotniks? When will Knuckles finally admit he has a thing for Rouge? Find Out! R


Five Years Earlier:

* * *

In a deserted land not far away from Mobius, rain laid to waste upon an old abandoned cementary. Not a soul could be seen as the rain kept pouring on and on. Lightning strikes could not even help with the fact that it was so dark. Two graves; both listed Robotnik, sat next to each other in a far corner away from the rest. As the rain continued, a noise could be heard by those two graves; a sound closely resembling a shovel hitting the cold wet ground, digging as if it was finding a treasure. Three figures; one a human of bigger proportions and the other; a white echidna who was much smaller than the human could be seen digging their way on the two graves, while a magenta echidna; notably a female with looks and a body to kill for; was seen watching out for them.

"C'mon you idiots! We do not have all night! If we are trying to plan this world domination thing, you two are going to have to hurry it up!"- said the magenta one.

"Excuse me, I believe I am the master of this plan and not you. So if I were you, Lien-Da, I would keep quiet. Would not want to go back to where you came from, would you?"- the human would say, causing the magenta one known as Lien-Da look worried.

"Hey! Will you two quit bitching other! We have a whole lot of work left to do before this plan follows through."- the white one would say, causing the two to look at each other in shock. The human would continue digging while the magenta echidna would make her way over to the white one, wrapping her arms around his neck, nipping away at the open spot not covered by his dreadlocks. The white one, feeling this, put his hands in the way of her lips. If he was going to focus, this was not going to do anything for him but cause him to lose all control of his libido.

"Lien-Da, stop. We have work to do, we can do that when we get back, now is not the time."

"But, Fini... You know how I have been all day, I need something now. I don't think I can wait until we get back to the lair"- the magenta one whined, as the human looked on disgust.

"Who said you guys were going to have filthy, talking animal sex in my lair? I do not want my robots scarred by the image of two echidnas going at it, neither do I want any form of sexual activity going on in my lair. Now the both of you get back to work."- the human said, handing over the shovel to the magenta echidna, earning a scoff in the process. He did not care, he had been thwarted by one hedgehog and his little club for many years. Every time he thought of something new, they were there to stop him. They were not going to this time. With the plan he had going for him this time, there was going to be nothing they could do. All he had to do is lay low for five years and the plan would work itself out. As he looked over the two echidnas; the both of them would jump as they reached the end of the grave revealing two caskets.

"Hey, doctor. I think we got something."- the magenta one would say

The echidnas would lift the caskets from the respective areas, and then proceed to open both caskets revealing two bodies; One of a man who looked just like the human but smaller in size, and one of a girl, who looked like an innocent angel in her life. As the echidnas looked on at the two bodies; covering up their noses due to the stench of dead bodies; both of which had looked like they had been just recently dead. The human looking on would start to form an evil grin on his face, causing both of the echidnas to wince in fear.

"Time to get you and Maria home... brother"

* * *

Five Years Later

"Ames, try to keep up this time."- a blue hedgehog would say, speeding off faster than anyone in this world could dream of. A pink hedgehog, who sighed at the hedgehog's remark would start to speed off with the blue one even though she was left in the dust quickly.

"Sonic, you know I can not keep up with you."- the pink hedgehog says, as the blue hedgehog; known as Sonic was running faster than some Olympic Gold Medalist named Usain Bolt.

The hedgehogs were not alone, along with them were a two tailed fox, a red echidna, a gorgeous ivory white bat with a body that any man or animal (talking animal) would kill for; even if it was remotely creepy at the same time, and then there was this black and red hedgehog. He looked to be the loner of the group carefully studying a flower near a creek. It reminded him a lot of his past. A past he was supposed to forget, a past ruined by an evil mastermind. Everything he had was taken away from him. _Everything._

So many years ago, this black and red hedgehog named; Project:Shadow, was the experiment of a doctor by the name of Gerald Robotnik. Gerald, was assigned the duties of the project in hopes of researching some form of immortality and a cure for his granddaughter.. Maria. Some years later, Shadow was finally created, and was kept in hiding for the first few years of his life. He grew up rather fast, and became acquainted with the Doctor's granddaughter. She taught him how to be a child, she taught him how to be innocent, and she taught him love. That was until word got back to the military that Gerald Robotnik kept Shadow far longer than expected. Shadow; at the time a young hedgehog; did not know what was going on during that fateful day...

* * *

Fifty-Five Years Ago...

"This is an outrage! I demand an explanation! There is no need to imprison me because I taught the young hedgehog how to live, what else was I supposed to do."- the doctor said, tears on the verge of escaping. He knew he had to do something to save his granddaughter. _He had to. _

"Doctor, you were given specific orders, and you disobeyed them. Therefore, we really have no other choice. Shadow will be in our custody, and Maria will find a nice home in an orphanage."- a tall man wearing an important military suit said. He was the Commander of an agency known as G.U.N. One of the world's leading weapon specialists in the world, they were Mobius's military. No one could stop them, and if they tried, you were done for.

"My granddaughter will not-

* * *

Meanwhile in down the hall in a closet

"Shadow, we have to do something."- Maria said, looking deeply into Shadow's eyes. Although they were still technically children, they knew exactly what was going on. This could very well be their last moment together, and they knew it. "I am going to stop them."- the girl said, causing Shadow to grab her arm from escaping.

"Maria, Don't! We have too much to risk, what if we get hurt?! What if this is our last moment together?"- Shadow said, fighting back tears. _This is bad, this is very_ bad.

"Then if it is, Shadow. I just want you to know that I will always love you."-Maria said, pulling Shadow into a kiss, although not a passionate one adults are used to, for these two children this meant a lot. They both meant the world to each other and if something happened to the other, then there would be hell to pay. Unfortunately for the young black and red hedgehog, the next few moments, were going to be the worst of his first life...

"I love you too, Maria"- Shadow said; bawling as he watched Maria get up and exit the door of the closet. Military were everywhere, storming the halls to make sure there were no further intrusions to their devious plan. Shadow, knowing Maria could instantly get murdered in this type of situation decided to put his fear aside, and follow her. Little did he know what was just ahead.

Walking down a corridor, Maria was just inches away from the door to escape... and that is when the young girl's life was tragically taken away. Right in front of the eyes of the one who held her heart; Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow was only a few seconds out of the closet when he saw Maria enter his peripheral vision. Shadow, not having a clue what to do may have made the mistake that cost the poor girl her life.

_Where could she be? She has to be around here somewhere. There is no way she could have gotten this far in this amount of time, normally I was the one that was this far. If I know anything, it is that Maria Robotnik is slow at races. I always win. There is a whole bunch of military guys here, gotta stay cool, gotta stay low, gotta find- _ "Maria! I found you, did you really think I was gonna let you go alon-" and it was with that moment that Shadow's life headed for the worst. A gunshot interrupted his sentence followed by the fall and thud of the only girl he ever loved. "MARIAAAAAAAaaa-"

* * *

Gasping for air in the present day, a flower was just another reminder of everything he lost and everything that the military had taken from him. Startling the others; Shadow realized that maybe this place was not the best place to be; especially with these thoughts becoming more and more frequent. As he tried to leave, a white glove firmly grabbed his shoulder.

"Sonic, let me go now!"- Shadow barked, startling the owner of the hand, who turned out to be none other than Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend and at one point of time; a love interest for Shadow. She was harmless, and if it was anything Shadow knew it was that if you do not talk to the girl, she will bring her hammer down.

"Shad, it is just me. Don't freak out. Having another memory spell?"-Amy said, voice as calm as a mother's. It almost reminded Shadow of Maria. Feeling like he could lie his way out of this, he tried to say that he did not have one. Which was a lie that Amy Rose did not buy.

"Shad, seriously what was wrong?" _Dammit, I haven't even spoken yet. What do I say? What do I do? What kind of lie can I tell this time. Think of something Shadow, you are 2nd in command of G.U.N. for crying out loud. Lying is your specialty. _

"Yeah, I had one. A lot worse this time. I don't feel like talking about it." -Shadow said, trying to assure that everything was okay when in fact it was not. Everything was worse now than it was then. It's been fifty-five years since that happened and that is all Shadow could think about.

"That's fine Shad. I know it's still very traumatizing to you. I understand." _Hmm, no hammer this time. Something is up, but I am not gonna dwell on it unless I have too._

"Hey, Shads wanna race. I bet 5 chili dogs that you can not beat me."- Sonic said, causing Shadow to scoff at him.

"What's the matter? Too chicken to race me. i am only the fastest thing alive."-Sonic said, raising his thumbs up as if he really was the greatest thing alive.

"Not today Sonic. He isn't really in the mood for games."-Amy said

"Shadow is never in the mood for games"- the red echidna said, causing the bat who was sitting close to him to kick him in the head. "OW! What the hell Bat-Girl?! What was that for?!"

"For being your normal knuckle-headed self. As always, and I would say for not giving the Master Emerald, but since you still do not believe me when I said I Gave up on that thing... I rather not"- the bat said

"Rouge, for the last time. You would not give up on the M.E. if your life depended on it. Case closed"- the echidna retorted, causing the bat to kick him once more.

"Well, your life apparently depends on it. According to you. You can't even go out to hang with anyone because your 'duty is to protect the Master Emerald until the day I die.' So case closed, Knuxie."- Rouge said mocking the echidna causing the echidna to steam. If anyone had sense they could tell these two had a thing for each other, but it was going to take something drastic to get them together.

"Excuse me, I am sorry I do not want to hang out with some curvy bat theif who only uses me to get at the M.E."

"Oh, so you think I am curvy, there's a lot more to this that you can always see if your a good boy, and if you actually got out more. You know you would love to be with me, do not lie to yourself."- Rouge said, causing the echidna's cheeks to turn as red as Amy Rose's dress.

"She does have a good point bro, I mean-"

"SHUT UP SONIC, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"- the echidna says; furious.

"Just admit it, Knuckie. You have a thing for this curvy bat thief as you called it. Nice choice of words."- Rouge said.

"You know what, maybe I do, maybe I do not. You will never find that out."- the echidna said, not knowing he had a bat lunging towards him; pinning him to the ground in a unpredictable position that he definitely did not want to be in, at least not in front of everyone else. All the echidna could see was the bat's chest just staring him in the face, hopefully that covered his nosebleed. He did have a thing for her, he just was not going to admit, especially with breasts just staring him in the face, or a seductive bat with an evil grin knowing she was having an effect on him.

"Excuse me, Knuxie. Did I just hear an admittance? You know, I always did have a thing for muscular red echidnas. Ones with great big hands that I think could definitely handle the curves that I know he has been looking at for years now. There's no hiding it Knuckles."- the bat said, trying to move the echidna's hand towards her rear, causing the echidna to spasm and "accidentally" slap her behind. That would cause the bat to shriek.

"Oh, Knuxie. I did not know you could slap so hard. More, please more! I knew you wanted me!"- Rouge said as she was trying to close the gap between not knowing the whole thing between the two was being watched by the others.

"Uhhhh, guys. I do not mean to be rude or anything. Trust me, I do not want to interrupt you two's 'private time', but this is kind of awkward."- That woke the pair up. Knuckles, and Rouge both mere inches away from kissing and making things official, was interrupted by the younger fox named Tails. That shook the both back to reality and they instantly got up off of each other, not knowing they had both lost control of their emotions. They would not even dare to look at each other as they said their goodbyes and left. The others, taking this as the end of the day, said their goodbyes to each other and departed to their homes.

* * *

Not far off in the distance, a womanly figure, closely resembling Rouge in the body, but resembling a hedgehog, was watching from the distance. A gun on her left, and a flower to her right, she was mainly looking at Shadow. A smile creeps on her face as Shadow walks off in the distance.

"Project:Shadow. You are mine. You just do not know how much you are important."


End file.
